I Want To Know You
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don’t know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde’s friends aren’t happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.
1. Prologue Gackt Hyde

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: I know I'm behind on Only The Fates May Know but I'm on writer's block and I'm sorry I'll get the next chapter up by next Friday ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 5 dollars an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

* * *

College, I hate it. Most will tell you it's 'so freeing'. Bull shit. For me, it's the same as high school. Everyone wants to be my 'friends' because I'm cute, or I'm smart, athletic, or because I'm a musician. For once, I just want someone who I can talk to. Girls just want to be able to say I had sex with them, and some guys too. I just want someone I can love. I mean really truly love. That's all I've ever wanted. I've got a few true friends, Chachamaru and You. What I want though is someone I can connect to on an emotional level. I know I sound ungrateful but, I'm not trying to. Welcome to my life, my name, is Gackt Camui.

* * *

"Hey Gackt!" Chachamaru called walking to me, You in tow.

"Hey Cha." I answered. I don't want to leave here.

"Hey Gackt."

"G'morning You." I said smiling, adjusting the strap of my guitar case on my shoulder.

"I can't believe today is the last day of the semester! Winter break!" Chachamaru exclaimed. I smiled and laughed with my friends.

"I agree. I just want to go home." I lied. We laughed again and started on our way to our classes.

* * *

College…It's just like high school. I'm avoid of, made fun of, scorned, it never changes. For once I want to meet someone who will give me a chance. No one will though. I have a few good friends in this hell, Tetsu and Ken. What I want though is for someone who will accept me to come forth. I need someone I can trust and love outside of my family. The only good thing about college is I'm out of the house. I love my parents and all but they're too protective. Welcome to the hell that is my life, my name, is Hideto Takarai.

* * *

"Hideto! Wait up!!" Tetsu called laughing as I slipped on the linoleum floor and fell, my book landing on my lap.

"Ouch." I moaned.

"You okay man?" Ken asked. I glared up at him. Holding out a hand they both smiled at me. Accepting their help I was soon back on my feet.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling. They smiled back and we started for class. I couldn't help but wonder what Tetsu sees in Ken. Tetsu is all for clean shaven, nice looking, hard working, and kind. Ken however, is nothing of the above but kind. He's rugged and a dork but very kind. They would make a good pair though I think. If Tetsu would just tell him how he feels. I walked into my first class and cringed. That fake wanna be Gackt Camui is in there surrounded by people like always. God he's annoying. He looked up and our eyes met. I don't know why but I caught myself blushing.

* * *

What do you think? It's just the prologue thingy but how does it sound?


	2. Ch I Gackt

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: Thanks so much to 0928soubi at .jp for beta-ing this chappie! I'm going to try to update this whenever so there's not really any certain day or anything ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 5 dollars an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

**Review Answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp:** I'm so glad you like it and thanks for the favourite on it too!

**AngelicButterfly777:** I'm not very fast at all *look at me not updating Only the Fates last week* I'm so glad you found it interesting and you like it!!!!!!!

* * *

**Gackt POV**

The day was over and I couldn't stop thinking about that guy I saw earlier. He was handsome, but beautiful at the same time. I don't really remember ever seeing him around or at parties. I would remember those eyes.

"Gackt, you're gonna miss your train!" Chachamaru called in a singsong voice. I jumped up in a rush and all but flew out of my dorm. I had to catch the train back home or…something bad would happen. Boarding the train was simple enough but trying to find an empty compartment *example: empty of a bunch of girls trying to get into my pants* proved to be another story all together. Eventually I found one with only one person, a guy hunched over a piece of sheet paper.

"May I sit in…" I trailed off in shock, it was the guy from first period.

"Sure, whatever." He said sparing me a glance out of the corner of his eyes before going back to his papers.

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly. We sat in silence for a while before I had to break it.

"So…I don't think I've met you."

"Takarai Hideto. You're Camui Gackt, correct?" He asked, looking up. I didn't answer for a moment, as I was drowning in his caramel eyes.

"Yes. You know who I am, but I don't know anything but your name now."

"Who doesn't know you? You're practically famous." I cringed, thinking he was a fan boy. His next words shocked me.

"I find it stupid. You're no different than me or anyone else."

"I agree. I don't want to be different, I just…am." I admitted. We got quiet again for the duration of my ride. I stood up and prepared to leave when a hand caught my wrist.

"I'll see you on campus?" he asked, looking up at me with large doe eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see each other, I promise." I said with a smile. He released my wrist with a childish grin.

"Bye." He whispered as I walked out. I descended onto the platform and cringed when I saw my father. My mother -standing next to him- is sweet and gentle. My sister, standing by mother, is kind and warm-hearted, and my little brother is inquisitive and gentle. My father, however, is a different story all together. He's strict and cruel. What my mother ever saw in him I will never understand. I walked forward and forced a smile to my face.

"It's been so long, Mother! I've missed you!" I whispered honestly as I hugged her tightly.

"I missed you as well, Gackt. So will you tell me all about your college on the way home?" She asked, releasing me.

"Of course I will, Mother. Zika, what have you been doing?" I asked, turning to my elder sister.

"I've been going to school here, and guess what!" She said, holding up her left hand and revealing a large ring on her finger.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations, Zika!" I exclaimed happily. Blaze pouted and I hugged him as well.

"How's high school?" I asked.

"I hate it. They don't like me! Why can't I be like you?" He asked.

"You don't want to be like me Blaze. You really don't. I have two real friends and I'm constantly lonely. Don't try to be me, little one." I explained. Glancing back I saw Hyde looking lonely and I waved. A shy but beautiful smile bloomed across his porcelain face and he waved back, his smile changing from shy to warm and kind just as the train began to move once more.

"Who was that, dear?" Mother asked. I turned to her, a smile on my face. The smile dropped when I saw the look on my father's face, sheer disgust and irritation.

"He's a guy from school. That's all." I answered quickly, looking away from Father.

"Hurry up, you. I want to get home soon. I shouldn't have even had to come out here to get your sorry ass, but I did, so let's go." He commanded. Mother put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me with them. I bent to pick up my bags and followed my family to the place of my two weeks in hell.

* * *

So whatcha think of chapter II???


	3. Ch I Hyde

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: This is Hyde's point of view on the last chapter, each chapter is written in the pov of either Gackt Hyde or randomly Chachamaru please bare with me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 5 dollars an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

**Review Answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp: **I love it when people tell me what their favourite lines are! Thanks so much! ^^ That's one of my favourite lines in the chapter too xD

**AngelicButterfly777:** You have no idea the extent of your mean father alert ^^ Yay I'm glad you liked the talk! You know someone named Blaze??? Sweet! My friend Abi has a dog named Blaze xD I'm glad you like the chappie!

**Hyde POV**

I sat on my bed writing notes for a song I was working on when Tetsu came in quietly.

"You had better go or you'll miss your train." My eyes widened and I grabbed my bags heading to the train station. Being one of the first people there for my train I found an empty compartment easily and sat down. I was only alone for about ten minutes before someone opened the door slightly.

"May I sit in…" The soft voice trailed off. I looked over out of the corner of my eye and nearly gasped, there was Gackt Camui, that fake bastard.

"Sure." I heard him sit down but still I never looked at him fully.

"So…I don't think I've met you."

I looked up and sighed.

"Takara Hideto. You're Camui Gackt correct?"

"Yes…you know me but I don't know you." I laughed humourlessly

"Who doesn't know you. You're practically famous."

He grimaced and I finished my sentence.

"I find it stupid. You're no different then me." He smiled and seemed almost happy about my sentence.

"I agree. I don't want to be different…I just…am." He said quietly. WE sat in companionable silence until the train stopped and he stood. He began to walk away when I grabbed his wrist.

"I'll see you on campus?" I asked. He smiled warmly.

"Yeah we'll see each other around I promise." He answered. I let go of his wrist and smiled up at him.

"Bye." I whispered as he left. I don't think he heard me though. I watched out the window as he greeted what appeared to be his family. His mother and siblings looked nice but his father…he doesn't look right. Something's off with him. Gackt hugged his family before turning to look at me. He waved and smiled warmly. I waved back with a smile of my own just as the train started to move.

"God I want to know him." I prayed. I went back to my sheet music quietly humming the tune to myself as I waited for my stop. By the time the train arrived I had finished the music and I was working on lyrics. My stop was announced and I grabbed my things, exiting the car. My mother was waiting for me, my father beside her smiling

"Mom! Dad!" I cried jumping off the platform and running into my mothers arms.

"We missed you dear." She whispered.

"I missed you too." I answered. Mother let me go and father hugged me as well.

"How is it Hideto? How do you like college?" He asked.

"It's fun. I…I have friends too." I said. What? Technically it wasn't a lie I did make friends, Tetsu and Ken. I was more excited to see my old friends though. I hadn't seen them in 6 months!

"WE have a surprise for you." MY mother giggled, before I had a chance to react I was suddenly tackled from behind. Two sets of arms enfolded me.

"Hideto! We missed you!" I recognized the voice of my best friend Sakura.

"Sakura!" I cried.

"Hey! I'm here too thanks."

"Yuukie! God I missed you guys!" I cried. Turning in their arms I threw my arms around them both and hugged them tightly, loving the familiar feel of their arms around me.

"Hey so hows college life?" Sakura asked. I opened my mouth to speak but my cell phone ringing distracted me.

"Hold that thought." I laughed. Looking at my phone I saw it was a video message from Tetsu.

"Doiha! It's too quiet without you! I hope you ha-Hey! Stop it Ken!" I laughed at this point, Ken shoved Tetsu out of the way.

"Hey Shorty. Hope you have a good break and it is quiet without you." At this they both appeared onscreen and smiled waving before the screen froze signaling the end of the video.

"Who the fuck?" Sakura asked. One thing that never changes: Sakura foul mouth.

"My friends from school." I answered simply.

"They look kinda like retards to me." Sakura said.

"Shut up Sakura. They're my best friends there." I snapped. After that I didn't hear anything about Tetsu and Ken and before I knew it winter break was over. The ride back to Gackt's stop was uncomfortable because of the family I shared a compartment with had nosey children who kept messing with my guitar. Finally the train stopped and the noisy family left. I stuck my head out the door and looked for the familiar figure I longed to see. When I saw him I waved but I don't think he saw me. I sat back in my seat and pouted lightly until the door slid open.

"May I sit in…Hyde!" It was Gackt. But I didn't think he saw me wave before.

"Of course you can sit in here. I tried to get your attention before but…"

"I didn't realize it was you. Your hair is down.: He stated sitting down. I blushed when I realized he was right. I quickly started to pull my hair back when I felt hands on mine haulting my movements.

"Don't it looks…It suits you down. You should wear it down more often." Gackt said quietly. I let my hair fall, it came over my shoulder framing my face. I saw his eyes widen and he swallowed thickly.

"Beautiful." Was the only word he uttered. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks and I covered the left half of my face with my hair. He gave a small laugh and reached forward, brushing the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"Don't hide you face. Please." My blush darkened I'm certain and I looked away. We talked about our friends, promising to meet up and hang out. Our stop came and we laughed stepping out. I said bye and started to leave when I was stopped by his voice. He ran up to me and kissed my cheek quickly before running off. I felt a blush rising again and waked off toward the campus, a silly smile on my face.

Chapter III done! What do you think?

Oh and I'm sorry about Only The Fates May Know….review please???


	4. Ch II Gackt

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: This is Hyde's point of view on the last chapter, each chapter is written in the pov of either Gackt Hyde or randomly Chachamaru please bare with me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 5 dollars an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

**Review Answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp: **xD yeah it's a big change in thought process. Yes, he does move very quick ^^

**AngelicButterfly777:** Well one of them had to have a good family! I'm glad you liked the chappie! I'm the same way, small touches just get to me more than anything else. ^^

Winter break sucked. I ended up with a busted lip, a black eyes and a cracked wrist. I thought of Hyde all break, his warm caramel eyes haunting my dreams, some of which…weren't good to have at home…I think father knew my head was in the clouds. He yelled more than normal and I tuned him out a lot of the time. Hat got me in more trouble than anything I said. Boarding the train I saw someone waving but before I could recognize the person they had gone into the cabin. Shrugging I made my way back to that particular cabin, opening the door a small fraction.

"May I sit in…Hyde?" I choked in disbelief. His shoulder blade length raven black hair hung loose of it's normal ponytail, his caramel eyes stood out giving him an exotic look.

"Of course you can sit in here. I tried to get your attention but I didn't think it worked." He said. His expression was by far the cutest pout I had ever and have ever seen.

"I didn't realize it was you. Your hair is down." I said lightly as I sat down. His eyes widened and a blush arose on his porcelain cheeks as he quickly tried to pull his hair back. I reached forward on a whim and grabbed his hand, stopping his movements.

"Don't it looks…it suits you down. You should wear it down more often." I said. I was telling him the truth, his hair really suits him down. He blushed again and let his hair fall over his shoulders. My eyes widened and I swallowed thickly when I felt heat rising in my stomache.

"Beautiful." Was the only word I could think of to describe him. He blushed again, covering half his face with his hair. I gave a light laugh and moved his hair, tucking it behind his ear.

"Don't hide your face, please." I whispered. His blush darkened and he looked away.

"So who are your friends?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Ken and Tetsu. And you're friends with basically the entire student body." He sneered. I chuckled in response.

"No, I have two close friends, Chachamaru and a guy name You. I do know someone I would like to be friends with." I said quietly. He looked up giving me an inquisitive look.

"I would like to get to know Hideto Takarai, he seems like a kind person." I said.

"I know someone I would like to get to know as well." He said suddenly. I nodded for him to continue.

"I would like to get to know Gakuto Camui. He's stubborn, and over popular, but he seems kinda and warm hearted." I blushed I'm sure and looked away. He laughed and nudged me lightly.

"We should meet up sometime. All of us." He suggested.

"That would be nice." I said quietly. We exchanged numbers and promised to call each other or text just as the train stopped. We exited laughing together and said our goodbyes. I watched him leave and suddenly I couldn't stop myself. I called his name and ran to him, kissing his cheek gently before turning and running off.

"Gaku!" Chacha cried excitedly. I ran to him, a blush still on my face.

"How was your break?" You asked. I shrugged.

"Fine. I don't think I want to know what you two did do I?" I asked in a joking tone indicating their linked hands.

"Very funny. Come on, it's cold." Chacha said grabbing my fractured wrist. I whimpered accidentally and he looked back shocked, releasing my wrist quickly.

"What happened to your wrist?" You asked.

"Nothing." I snapped bringing my wrist to my chest. WE walked to Chachas car and entered, a tense silence surrounding us. We arrived on campus, still shrouded in silence. Upon entering our room my phone vibrated. I smiled seeing it was from Hyde.

'_What happened to you?_

_Your lip was busted, makeup didn't hide your black eye from me and your wrist was swollen._

_Tell me._

_H'_

I smiled softly, touched that he noticed and cared enough to ask what was wrong.

'_I fell._

_G'_

I felt bad for lying.

'_You lying jerk._

_H'_

I laughed aloud collecting strange looks from my silent friends.

"My new friend asked the same you did. I told the truth, I fell and he called me a lying jerk." I replied. Chacha giggled and You rolled his eyes.

"You made a friend?"

"Yeah, Hideto Takarai. I met him on the train. He goes here actually. Remember the guy I made eyes contact with in first period the other day?" I asked. They both nodded.

"That's him. He's so…wow. He's beautiful." I said quietly. Chacha's eyes widened and he squeaked.

"Gaku's got a crush!" He exclaimed. I blushed deeply and Chacha giggled harder.

"Wow, I've never heard you call anyone beautiful. You seem truly infatuated with this Hideto. What's he like?" You asked.

"He's so shy, but sweet. He comes across as an attitudinal brat at first but give him a chance and he'll surprise you." I said.

"You really like this guy. Your eyes got all misty and your voice got soft and warm." Chacha pointed out. I blushed hard.

"Can we stop talking about it now? Please?" I begged. They nodded and let the subject drop.

'_Call me whatever you like, I'm telling you the truth._

_G'_

I felt bad for lying to him but I had to. No one knew what my father does, no one can either. It would be horrible for my mother for she doesn't even know the extent of my beatings. I sighed and started unpacking.

Okay, Chapter III, what do you think???


	5. Ch II Hyde

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: This is Hyde's point of view on the last chapter, each chapter is written in the pov of either Gackt Hyde or randomly Chachamaru please bare with me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 5 dollars an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

**Review Answers:**

**0928soubi at .jp:** Yes Gackt is abused ^^ no not in that way either. If only that were possible I would totally let you torment him. I'm glad you think it's adorable ^^ thanks for the review!

**Satchi Claus**: I'm glad you think it's gonna be good ^^ Thanks for the review.

**AngelicButterfly777**: I'm fine…yeah I've always read them like that too that's why I decided to switch it up a bit. I think I made them the same age too ^^; I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

* * *

I arrived back at my dorm to see my friends awaiting my arrival. I still had that goofy smile on my face too.

"Doiha!" Tetsu cried upon seeing me. I waved and set my bags down on my own bed before turning to greet them.

"What's with the dorky lovestruck grin?" I stopped short and stared at him.

Love struck? I'm not love struck!

"What love struck grin?" I asked looking up at Ken.

"You had this grin like you were in love with someone and-why are you staring at me?" Tetsu asked. I couldn't help but notice his lips were swollen and bruised and he was blushing, Ken was the same.

"What happened you two?" I asked with a knowing smirk. They blushed and stumbled to answer my question.

"Um…you see…it's actually kinda funny and-"

I held up my hand to stop Tetsu's babbling.

"I already know what happened. You two finally got together. I've been subtly trying to do that since I met you guys." I said. They nodded and I laughed before taking out my phone to text Gackt about his small injuries. He sent me a text back simply stating he fell.

We argued back and forth for a few minutes before I sighed.

"He's lying to me!" I yelled. Tetsu looked confused.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Gackt! I know something's happen to him but he won't tell me what!" I cried.

Their expressions suddenly turned very dark and I swallowed thickly.

"What?"

"That fake bastard has your phone number?! Why?! You hate him!" Ken yelled. I took a step back wards and flinched at his tone.

"I-I never hated him. I hated his image." I stuttered.

"You're betraying us by becoming his friend!" Ken screamed. Tears sprang into my eyes and I bit back a sob.

"How can you say that?" I whispered.

"Easily. That whole group is nothing but trouble and he's the worst! Do you honestly know how many people that slut has slept with?! You want to be associated with that?!" Ken yelled. I felt tears running down my cheeks and saw Tetsu come near me.

"Stay away!" I cried. He continued forward while Ken continued his rant and I took another step back.

"Come on Doiha, see reason. He's no good for you."

"He never asked for popularity! He just wants to be normal like me!" I cried. They simply glared at me.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?" Ken asked.

"Ever think he could be lying? How'd you guys meet anyway?" Tetsu asked.

"We met on the train. We rode there and back." I explained. Tetsu relaxed and smiled.

"Doiha he doesn't really care about you. He's probably only going to use you. Don't get caught in his web of deceit."

How could they say these things to me? They're supposed to be my best and only friends here! They have other friends so why can't I?

"You have other friends, people who hang out with them. What makes you any better?" I screamed. Without waiting for an answer I ran. I ran and I ran, I didn't know where I was going I just ran. Tears blurring my vision and the strong wind stung my eyes causing more tears, I wasn't paying attention and suddenly ran into a warm body falling to the ground sobbing. Someone, (probably the person I ran into) kneeled down and I felt a gentle hand on my face. Looking up I saw a guy with long brown hair and warm mocha coloured eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I began to nod before shaking my head.

"No but I'll be alright." I said curling into a ball. I expected him to walk on by, not to sit next to me and throw an arm around my shoulders.

"What's the matter? Sometimes it helps to talk to someone you don't know." He explained.

"My friends aren't supportive of me. I made a new friend finally and they're tearing him down and saying he'll just use me. They don't want me to see him again. They're my only friends here and I figured they'd be happy for me. But…they hate him. I used to hate who he was but then I got to know him a little bit. He says he just wants to be normal. I don't know what to believe!" I cried. I silently examined my position: I ran out of my dorm, my friends are being dicks, I was crying in public, and now I'm in the arms of a stranger. I'm doing wonderfully. I hate my life.

"Come on, let's get out of the cold. I'll take you to my friends dorm. You might like them." He said helping me up. I sniffled and followed him like a lamb.

"Here, they should both be in here." He said, gently pushing me into the room. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Gackt looking at me. Not thinking correctly I ran into his arms and started crying again. He held me close, rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispering softly in my ear. My tears finally subsided and I blushed, looking at his shirt (I totally snotted all over it) and I sniffled.

"What's the matter Hyde?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"They don't want me to be friends with a 'man whore'" I explained. He stiffened before sighing.

"Your friends I take it?"

"Mhm, they don't like you and called me a traitor for befriending you." I whispered.

He laughed and smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry I am who I am. I can't help my high school reputation. I'm sorry." I pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes were dark and I reached up a hand to gently brush across his cheeks.

"Don't apologize. It's in the past. Are you still like that?" I asked. He blushed lightly.

"May a bit." I giggled lightly at his expression and his blush deepened. His friends laughed at his expression before addressing me.

"I'm Chachamaru. This is my boyfriend You. You must be Hideto." The long haired brunette said with a gentle smile. I nodded, suddenly shy of them.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…please forgive me." I stumbled over my words, blushing madly. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and felt someone lean slightly on my small frame.

"Don't be embarrassed Hyde. It's alright to cry." Gackt said gently. My phone began to ring and without looking at it I answered.

"Hyde! Where the fuck are you?!" Ken screamed.

"I…I…" I couldn't speak, I was scared of their reactions.

"You're with Gackt aren't you? You're with that slut!" he yelled. I began to cry again (god I hate being so emotional) and Gackt ripped the phone from my hands.

"Can't you see you're hurting him?" He yelled putting the phone on speaker so we could all hear both sides of the conversation.

"Who is this?" Ken roared.

"Gackt, what type of friends are you?"

"The best! We don't want him being used in anyway!" Tetsu supplied.

"I don't use people. People use me." With this comment he closed my phone and handed it back to me.

"I'm sorry for my cruelty." He mumbled.

"You weren't cruel Gaku, you were brutally honest." You said quietly. Gackt walked to the only bed in the room and sat down, holding his head in his hands. He's been used? He's like me then…Without knowing I had even moved I found myself by his side gently stroking his hair.

"It's alright Gackt. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of them telling me I can or can't do something. Maybe…maybe they really aren't my friends and-"

"No! Don't ever say that!" Gackt exclaimed loudly. I could only stare in shock.

"They are doing what they believe is best for you. Don't be angry with them please."

"But-"

"No they are doing what they think is best. Their hearts are in the right place." He explained. I sighed heavily.

"I don't understand how you can be so forgiving!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"I have to be or I would be wallowing in a pit of hatred and sadness." He explained. I stared at him, silently thinking about his words and their meaning.

* * *

Another chapter done!!!!!

Tell me whatcha thinks???


	6. Ch III Gackt

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: This is Hyde's point of view on the last chapter, each chapter is written in the pov of either Gackt Hyde or randomly Chachamaru please bare with me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 7.50 an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

**Review Answers:**

**AngelicButterfly777:** I know some people who were like that about me and they were right in the end but I lost them ^^; Aw man, I don't want it to be like Only The Fates *pouts* I'm so glad you like the story so far!

**0928Soubi at .jp**: XD I'm glad you're happy about the update ^^ yeah it's ok to kick him ^^

**Katani-sama**: Aw don't cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Chacha brought Hyde in I felt my heart break at the sight of him crying. He ran into my arms and I held him tightly, trying to calm him. Eventually he sniffled and pulled back.

"What's the matter Hyde?" I asked quietly.

"They don't want me to be friends with a 'man whore'." He wailed. I stiffened and sighed heavily. It figures something would go wrong here.

"Your friends I take it?"

"Mhm, they don't like you and called me a traitor for befriending you" He explained his voice a mere whisper. I laughed and smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry I am who I am. I can't help my high school reputation. I'm sorry." I snapped. He pulled back and stared at me, raising a hand to my cheek. I leaned into his touch lightly.

"Don't apologize. It's in the past, are you still like that?" He asked. I blushed deeply.

"Maybe a bit." He giggled and I was lost in my thoughts until I saw an embarrassed look upon his porcelain face. I stood, wrapping arms around his small shoulders.

"Don't be embarrassed Hyde. It's alright to cry." His phone chose then of all times to ring and I had to let him go to answer it.

I saw his face pale and heard the voice scream on the other end. After stumbling over his words he began to wail once more. Snatching the phone from his small hands I got into a shouting match with whoever it was on the other end. After closing the small device I handed it back to Hyde and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry, for my cruelty."

"You weren't cruel Gaku, you were honest." You said gently. I sat on my bed and rest my head in my hands. After a few minutes I felt a small hand stroking my hair gently.

"It's alright Gackt. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of them telling me I can or can't do something. Maybe…maybe they aren't really my friends." Hyde suggested with a sigh.

"No! Don't say that!" I cried loudly. He starred at me in shock.

"But-"

"No, they are doing what they think is best. Their hearts are in the right place." I explained softly. He sighed heavily.

"I don't understand! How can you be so forgiving?! He exclaimed. I shrugged calmly.

"I have to be or I would be wallowing in a pit of hatred and sadness." He got quiet and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked gently.

"What did you mean just now?" He asked.

"Nothing…I…I'll explain later alright?" I said. He nodded before sniffling and yawning cutely.

"Here, why don't you lay down. You're tired I'm sure." I offered, patting my bed. He blushed but nodded and removed his shoes before climbing into the bed. I smiled when he grabbed my hand and mouthed the words 'don't leave me' his blush ever present.

He slept in my bed the entire night. I woke him for classes and let him borrow some of my clothes. He stayed that night too. After a month I realized something: I was developing feelings for my new friend. Finally after two months he confronted his 'friends' which led to a shouting match that brought him back into my arms sobbing (not that I'm complaining).

"Maybe you should just move in here. I don't have a roommate and this way they can calm themselves. What do you say?" I suggested. He looked up at me and I felt my heart clench painfully. He looked so broken. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tears still streaming down his pale cheeks, nose red and lips quivering. Without thinking I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Maybe it was the fact he'd seen me randomly kiss Chachamaru and You before that he didn't freak out. I leaned down once more and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips for longer this time. Breaking the kiss he looked up at me with wide doe-like eyes.

"Gackt?"

"Go to sleep Hyde. You need rest." I said simply. He pouted adorably and lay down, pulling me with him. I gave him a questioning look and he blushed.

"I don't like falling asleep alone…You don't have to stay. I'm keeping you from a party. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's perfectly fine. I'll leave when you fall asleep. Is that ok?" I asked. He nodded and smiled up at me before closing his eyes. When I knew he was asleep I climbed out of the bed and started for the door.

"Have fun Gaachan." He mumbled. I blushed at the name before walking out of the room.

I don't remember what happened after I left our room. I don't even remember returning. I woke up and Hyde was leaning over me, his lip busted, cheek swollen and a black eye.

"W-What happened to you?" I choked. I tried to sit up but found I had to bad of a headache to move much. His eyes widened before he turned away.

"You really don't remember anything?" He asked helping me sit up. He handed me a bottle of water with some painkillers and turned away again.

"No I don't. Why? What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I don't like it when you drink." He said innocently. My eyes widened. I had done it. I did it when I was drunk. Dear god.

"I'm so sorry Hyde. I didn't mean…God I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I kept apologizing over and over until he placed his lips on mine to silence me.

"It's alright Gackt. It will heal. I don't like it when you drink though." He repeated.

"I won't." I promised quickly. He pressed a light kiss to my lips before pulling away, his face inches from mine. I leaned up, my tongue flicking out to lick the cut on his lip apologetically. His eyes widened and a shudder ran through his body. I did it again and watched as he turned a red colour. I've fallen for my best friend, hard. I'm in love with my male best friend. What am I going to do now?


	7. Ch III Hyde

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: This is Hyde's point of view on the last chapter, each chapter is written in the pov of either Gackt Hyde or randomly Chachamaru please bare with me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 7.50 an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

**Review Answers:**

**Katani-sama: **Nuuu crying!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!

**0928soubi At .jp: **Lol ice cream sugar rush xD Wait, explain what exactly?????? When he hits Hyde is all explained in this chapter...if thats what you mean...i'm lost and confused!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No you shouldn't hurt Gackt lol Thanks for reading ^^

* * *

I was awake when Gackt left for his party. He didn't realize I could act o well. I'm not in drama classes for nothing after all.

"Have fun Gaachan." I mumbled. I really was tired. I nicknamed him Gaachan in my head and today was the first time I ever used it aloud. He didn't reply but he simply left. I lay awake until he returned, wanting to make sure he came home alright. I was excited to see him standing in our doorway, bathed in the hallway light. I could tell he was drunk so I stood and walked over to him. His reaction…well it defiantly wasn't what I ever expected. I'd heard of people getting beaten by drunk lovers, friends, and fathers but I'd never witnessed it…until now anyway.

"Move." He commanded. I moved to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him walk. He jerked away and the next thing I knew I was on the floor, the taste of blood in my mouth. Raising a hand to my face I felt pain in my jaw and realized what had happened. Gackt had struck me.

"Gaachan?" I whimpered. He slapped my face and screamed at me to stop whimpering like a bitch. He punched me more times than I actually remember and finally he seemed like he was finished with me. I stood and staggered over to him, worried.

"Gaachan? Maybe you should rest." I suggested. He turned and for a moment I thought he was going to strike me again. He leaned down and kissed me roughly, grabbing at the area between my legs. I yelped and pushed him away. That was a mistake. He came at me once more and began punching me again. Finally he was done and I held back a whimper, my face hurt so bad. "Get out of my sight." He snapped. I scrambled to my feet and slunk into a dark corner of the room hiding in the shadows. The next morning I heard him moaning and thrashing in his sleep so I walked cautiously over to his bed side. He looked so tormented I forgot what he had done the night before. His face was contorted in pain and he cried out every few seconds. I walked away and grabbed a bottle of water and some painkillers for him. Standing over him I waited until his eyes shot open to speak but he beat me to it. In a frantic voice he asked,

"What happened to you?" my eyes widened and I looked away. I hadn't looked to see what damage was done, all I knew was my face hurt so bad and I couldn't see out of my left eye.

"You really don't remember do you?" I asked quietly, helping him to sit up and handing him the bottle and medicines.

"No I don't why?"

"No reason. I don't like it when you drink." I said simply. His eyes widened and I knew he realized he had done it.

"I'm so sorry Hyde. I didn't mean…God I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept apologizing and I kissed him to stop his babbling.

"It's alright Gackt, I'm fine. It will heal. I don't like it when you drink." I repeated.

"I won't." He promised. I leaned down and kissed him quickly before pulling back. He licked my busted lip and I shuddered. His eyes widened and he did it again and I blushed deeply.

"Gackt, promise me something." I whispered.  
"What?"

"You won't go to any parties until after I leave." I begged. I didn't plan on staying long. He probably doesn't want me around all the time.

"Until you leave?" He repeated in a frantic tone.

"Well I don't think you want me around all the time do you?" I asked. He quickly nodded.

"Yes I do! I don't want you to leave. I told you this is your room now just as much as it is mine. We'll go get your things once you heal and move it in. if you want to of course." He said looking down. I smiled and, for lack of better word, glomped him, laughing happily.

"I would like that very much."

"Then rest, we'll go get your things later."

"I'll go pack now. I'll come get you when I'm ready to move. I said. He nodded hesitantly and without thinking I kissed him deeply, this becoming a habit to both of us. I broke the kiss and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be back." I whispered. I dressed, putting on one of Gackts' hoodies, pulling the hood up over my face.

Walking out the door I started for my room, dread pooling in my stomach. I walked into the room and sighed in relief. Tetsu and Ken were not there. I grabbed my suitcase and began to pack my clothes. Once it was full I sighed when I realized in needed boxes for the rest of my clothes and things. I stood and walked to the storage room not too far from my room. Grabbing a few I turned and headed back to my room. When I got closer I heard yelling. Upon getting to where I could see what was going on I saw Chachamaru with my suitcase in hand yelling and screaming at Tetsu and Ken.

"He deserves to be happy!" Chacha yelled.

"We're trying to protect him! That guy is nothing but trouble!" Ken yelled back.

"That guy, as you call him is in love with your friend and would do nothing to hurt him ever!" Chacha screamed. I flinched when I thought of my battered face. What would they do to Gackt if they found out what happened. I lost my grip on my boxes and they tumbled out of my hands to the ground. Chacha whipped around and his eyes widened when he took in my appearance.

"H-Hyde…what happened to you?" Tetsu asked.

"Nothing I…I got into a fight with someone." I said shouldering past them and into my previous room.

"So why are you switching rooms?! You're our friend!" Ken exclaimed.

"Apparently I'm not as important as you say I am. You made fun of and rejected my choice of friends. Go away, I'm trying to pack so I can put this behind me." I seethed, tears forming in my eyes.

"You've only known him for what, a month!"

"And I've only known you for under 5. It's my choice and I choose this!" I cried. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks and I thought back to what Gackt had said only a month ago and what Chacha revealed just minutes ago and I let go and cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Chacha. I leaned into him and sobbed.


	8. Ch III Chachamaru!

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour???/romance???  
Rating: PG-13

Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.

Notes: I'm going to try to update this whenever so there's not really any certain day or anything ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays 7.25 *we got a raise) dollars an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

**Review Answers:**

**AngelicButterfly777:** Oh no! I'm sorry about your laptop! Yay for the Wii! Yeah lol it was that shocking? Yeah he is, well from the way I see it it was an accident and Gackt promised not to drink anymore so he's giving him the benefit of the doubt in the subject. I'm so glad you like the chapters but they're not that good really. Thanks for the review, especially since it was so hard to write!

**Katani-sama**: Yeah abuse lol. Alcohol is bad for people, that's kinda the point I'm trying to get across to people in that chapter. You're spazish hyper?? DOn't apologize for it, it's awesome to be hyper! XD Thanks for the review!

**0928soubi at .jp:** Aw forgive him? Please. Yeah true he should be smacked XD I'm so glad you like Chacha ^^

....Yes, she did have to explain it to me...I've lived a sheltered life ^^;

* * *

Gaku told me Hyde went back to his room for his stuff. I went to see if he needed any help. When I got here he wasn't there, a suitcase in the center of the room. I stood in the doorway until I heard steps behind me. Thinking it was Hyde I turned to face him, coming face to face instead with two angry brunettes.

"Who are you?" The scruffier of the two snapped."Chachamaru. I came to help Hyde but apparently he isn't here at this moment." I explained.

"You stay away from him." The scruffy one said. I sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ken and this is Tetsu. We're Hyde's roommates."

"You mean former roommates. He's rooming with Gaku now." I said moving aside to let them entry to their room. I walked into the room (uninvited) and closed the open suitcase filled with clothes, picking it up.

"Where are you going with that?" Tetsu asked.

"I'm going to take him his clothes." I said. Ken pushed me back to the door, anger in his brown eyes."

"Leave that and get out." He seethed.

"No."

"He needs to stay here!" Tetsu cried.

"He deserves to be happy!" I shot back.

"We're trying to protect him! That guy's nothing but trouble!"Ken screamed.

"That guy, as you call him is in love with your friend and would do nothing to hurt him ever!" I screamed. I heard a commotion behind me and turned to see Hyde with two boxes at his feet. I saw his face and gasped. I wanted to cry and just hold him. In only a month he'd become so important to us. I was brought out of my musings when ken screamed,

"You've only known him for what a month?!"

"And I've only known you for less than five! It's my choice and I choose this!" Hyde screamed tears streaming down his cheeks. I walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him to me. He leaned into me, letting everything go he just cried. I felt my heart breaking and I couldn't help but be reminded of the first time I met him. He was crying about his friends not liking Gackt then too. I held him close and allowed him to cry until finally the tears stopped and he looked up at me. it was then I saw the strength in his eyes. His resolve was made and he was leaving. He pushed away from me gently and strode over to his things, quickly depositing them in boxes. Sealing them he motioned for me to follow. I picked up his suitcase and followed as he walked to the door.

"Goodbye." He whispered to his shocked friends. He carried his two boxes back to Gackts' room. Stopping with his hand on the door knob he paused. Blinking adorably he leaned forward. I soon realized what was going on. Someone was in the room with Gackt and they were arguing.

"I said no Akira! Get it through your head! I'm not going to anymore parties alright! I'm giving up drinking and I'm giving up the whole lifestyle! Understand my wishes and respect them!" Gackt screamed. We heard what sounded like a sob and then a slap resonated throughout the room. The door flung open, revealing a severely pissed off Akira Naomi, a girl from our class and Gackts' most recent ex.

"Who are you pipsqueak?" She asked addressing Hyde.

"He's my roommate Akira. Let it go and get out." Gackt seethed. His cheek was red where she had apparently slapped him, small cuts formed where her excessively long fake nails cut into his skin.

"Well I used to be his 'roommate' and I always get what I want so watch out shorty. You've got competition." She snarled walking away. Gackt looked at Hyde's face and frowned, taking the boxes from him. Setting them down he walked


	9. Ch IV Gackt

Title: I Want To Know You  
Author: gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humour?/romance?  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: fluff I spose, the normal ooc-ness you can expect from me  
Pairing: GacktxHyde  
Summary: Gackt and Hyde are in college. They don't know each other but when they meet sparks fly and they become friends. When Hyde's friends aren't happy about it Chachamaru takes matters into his own hands.  
**Review Answers:**

**AngelicButterfly777:** lol, sorry I didn't mean to confuse anyone ^,..,^;;;; lol i forgot what you were writting with...the wii?

**0928soubi at .jp:** Oopsie...i have yet to fix that...i'll do it eventually...i think...it was just...hm...i don't even remember what it was...^,..,^;;;;;

**Katani-sama:** XDDDD wow, bad joke but i laughed :D i agree, it's not nice *and i normally lovelss them, but they just worked so perfect in this this way XD lol NOONE likes Akira. XD if i continue to work on it...which i will...eventually, you'll like her even less than you do now, maybe even hate her :D

Notes: I'm so sorry for the LATE update. I have a lot of this hand written...but i don't like it very much. I will try to work on it some soon...i promise. As for Broken...ise haz writers blockage D Bear with me ya'll. Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please don't sue me. I have very low paying job. I work as a waitress in a small cafe that pays $7.40 an hour and can't afford to pay you any munny.

* * *

I was waiting for Hyde to return, nervous he might change his mind when a knock on my door tore me out of my thoughts. Opening it I was face to face with my most recent ex, Akira Tanaka.

"What do you want?" I asked. She moved into the room, hips swaying seductivly. She turned and gave me a seductive grin and I think if I hadn't been so in love with Hyde I would have caved and taken her right then, consequences be damned.

"I just came to see if you wanted to go to a party tonight. There's supposed to be a great party over at Akeno's."

"No." I snapped remebering my actions from the night before. I never wanted to do that again to anybody, much less Hyde.

"Aw come on! It'll be so much fun!"

"I said no. I...I did something horrible last night...and I''m not going to drink again. Now, get out of my room if you would." I said trying to stay calm. She just pressed on unawere of my groewing temper.

"Come on please! I really want you to go with me!"

"I said no Akira!"

"You're going and that's it."

"I said no! Get it through your damn head! I'm not going to anymore parties alright! I'm giving up drinking, I'm giving up the whole lifestyle! Understand my wishes and respect them damn it!" I screamed. She choked back a sob and drew back her hand, striking my cheek. She flung open the door to leave but stopped suddenly. I peered around her and my heart fell. Hyde was standing there. My eyes fell to the bruises o his face and I immediatly felt guilt gnawing at every fiber of my being.

"Who are you pipsqueak?"

I bristled at the derogitory name.

"He's my roommate Akira. Let it go and get out." I snarled.

"Well I used to be his 'roommate' and I always get what I want. So whatch out shorty, you've got competition." She snarled walking away. I took the boxes from Hyde's hands and set them down. Walking back over to him I gently brushed my hand over a bad bruise on his creamy white cheek.

"I'm so sorry Hde." I whispered.

"S'ok. You're not drinking anymore. What more could I ask for?" he replied. I smiled down at him, leaning down I kissed the bruises that covered his beautiful face, silently thanking the gods that it was Saturday and the swelling would have time to go down some by th time classes resumed on monday.

"Gackt, what did Akira mean by I've got competition?" Hyde asked.

"She thinks we're in a relationship and she's jealous." I answered. He sighed and looked away, seemingly upset. I leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Do you want to be?" I whispered. His eyes slowly raised to my face and he shyly nodded blushing red. I smiled gently.

"Then it's settled."

He smiled happily and slowly wrapped small arms around my waist.

"I like this." He whispered. I smiled and unwound his arms, walking over to his boxes I began to help him unpack.

* * *

"Gackt what does this mean?" Hyde asked later that night. We were curled up in the bed we now shared, fully clothed.

"What do you mean Haido?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked. He scowled.

"No you're not doing that. Don't dodge my question with one of your own." He snapped. I sighed heavily as he wiggled out of my grasp.

"I...I don't know what it means. I've never been...I've never had someone I care about this much...ever." I explained. HIs eyes widened.

"But all of you're other ones...you didn't care?" He whispered.

"I couldn't bring myself to care. They wanted me for one thing and I gave it to them." I said in an equally hushed voice. He stared at me before moving back into my hold. Nuzzling my chest he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I sighed. It got quiet for a while before he spoke.

"I don't want that."

I stared down at him in shock.

"What?" I choked out.

"I don't want you for sex." He restated. I stared before smiling down at him. Leaning down I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I know." Was all I said.

"On the next break will you come home with me? I'd like you to meet my family."

I stared in shock. We just got together and he already wanted me to go meet his parents? What if he had been planning to ask me all along and this just gave him a reason to?

"Y-you want me to met your parents?"

"Y-yes..." He whispered. I continued to stare at him and he eventually shook his head.

"Nevermind. I'm sorry. It was a stupid suggestion."

"I'll go!" I said quickly. His caramel eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yes really. I'd love to meet yor family." I said. He smiled brightly and it was then that I would do anything and everything to see that smile again and again.

* * *

I JUST FOUND THIS CHAPTER!11 I apparently had typed it up much much earlier in the year...I just totally forgot about it XD ^^;


End file.
